つないだ手
by liekichi.chan
Summary: "Hima janji tidak akan nakal lagi. Tapi Hima ingin ketemu Ibu." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Niatnya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi justru tidak berhasil sama sekali. Pandangan putrinya membuat ia semakin tersudut sekarang.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Family, Hurt/comfort, Slice of Life, Romance

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata

**Warning** **: **Typo(s), Banyak kesalahan, Penuh kekurangan, Kamu bisa memilih untuk 'kembali' dari pada harus terjerumus pada lubang bernama kisah ini.

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Proudly Presents**

**つないだ手**

"Bolt, Himawari~ ayo cepat turun. Kalian harus segera bergegas pergi kesekolah."

_Jika saja semuanya bisa diputar kembali, mungkin serpihan halus penyebab rasa sakit itu bisa dihilangkan tanpa bekas._

_Tapi ini, jangankan untuk mengembalikannya, bahkan untuk menghentikan sesaat saja tidak akan ada yang mampu._

"Iya, ayah. Kami sedang siap-siap."

"Ayah, Hima sedang menyusun roster. Tolong tunggu sebentar."

_Waktu terasa sangat berharga ketika ia telah berlalu._

_Jika belum, maka lebih banyak orang yang akan tidak peduli padanya._

"Baiklah. Ayah beri waktu lima menit lagi. Kalau belum selesai juga, akan ayah beri hukuman karena kalian tidak disiplin. Kenapa tidak menyusun roster mata pelajarannya tadi malam saja?"

"Habisnya ayah sih, bercerita sangat panjang. Kami sampai kelupaan mempersiapkan keperluan untuk hari ini."

Tangan kokohnya menepuk dahi miliknya pelan. Ternyata benar, dia adalah penyebab keterlambatan pagi ini.

"Hahah ayah jangan marah ya. Tapi Hima senang karena kita bercerita banyak malam tadi."

"Aku juga, yah~"

_Dan ketika kalimat itu kembali melantun, hanya senyuman kecil yang bisa dipertunjukkan._

**-Chapter 1-**

**Ciiiiittt**

"Ayah, pelan-pelan menyetirnya. Hima takut."

"Hohoho dasar Hima cengeng. Ini keren, tau. Ayah kita kan pembalab. Ayo yah, dengan kekuatan penuh lagi."

**Tiiittt**

**Tiiittt**

Keringat di dahinya mengucur deras. Suasana pagi yang harusnya dijalani dengan tenang, kini justru harus pria itu jalani dengan tergesa. Ah, belakangan ini segala sesuatunya memang terasa sangat tergesa baginya.

Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Hima, tolong maafkan ayah. Tapi ayah harus ngebut begini supaya kalian tidak terlambat kesekolah." Sesekali biru lautnya memandang cemas pada pahatan mungil bersurai indigo yang tengah duduk dibangku belakang. Dia tahu putrinya ketakutan, tapi dia tetap harus berpacu dengan waktu.

"Iya, tapi Hima takut yah." Permata sebening samudera itu mulai berkilauan bak ditimpa cahaya matahari. Begitu cemerlang.

"Hima, ayolah jangan cengeng begitu. Peluk saja tas sekolahnya erat-erat. Pejamkan matamu ya. Kita akan buat pertunjukan keren hari ini." Bolt – sosok yang paling bersemangat. Sifat yang diturunkan secara genetis dari sang ayah.

"I-iya. Baiklah, kak."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Kakak tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi adik yang cengeng."

Naruto memandang penuh debaran pada malaikat-malaikat kecilnya. Jika sesuatu terjadi karena perbuatan bodohnya, dia tak akan pernah mengampuni dirinya sendiri.

"Hima, Bolt, ayah minta maaf, tapi kita harus cepat. Kalian pegangan yang erat ya." Kaki miliknya mulai mengambil aba-aba kembali untuk memijak pedal gas lebih dalam. Seiring dengan decitan yang terdengar nyaring, mobil milik keluarga Uzumaki tersebut kembali melaju memecah angin.

"Yuhuuu~"

*******つないだ手*******

"Selamat pagi, pak."

"Pagi."

"Selamat pagi, pak."

"Ya, selamat pagi."

"Pagi."

Naruto mengeratkan dasinya yang sempat mengendur karena cengkraman Himawari saat disekolah tadi. Putri kecilnya itu memang sangat dekat dengannya. Sebelum mendapat pelukan atau bahkan gendongan, dia belum mau masuk kedalam kelasnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Bolt yang lebih memilih tak acuh tiap kali sang ayah mencoba untuk memeluknya. Dua kepribadian yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Namun begitu, anak-anaknya adalah salah satu hal yang bisa mengembalikan semangat disaat pekerjaan melilit pikirannya.

Senyumannya mengembang dengan cerah ketika satu persatu karyawan yang berada dalam naungan perusahaan yang ia emban mulai menyapanya dengan ramah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosoknya, direktur muda dan tampan yang selalu punya pesona untuk mencuri hati siapapun. Selain karena sifat wibawanya, ia juga dikenal karena sisi bijaksana dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Yah, bukan tipikal yang memberi batas perisai antara pemimpin dan bawahan.

"Wah, pak direktur memang yang terbaik. Datang selalu tepat waktu. Luar biasa sekali ya." Tepuk tangan penuh penekanan lelaki itu dapati ketika akan memasuki ruangannya. Naruto kenal dengan suara itu. Suara yang menyebalkan memang, tapi juga suara yang selalu bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

"Kheh, kau ini memang selalu menjengkelkan ya. Dasar tungau!" Pintu terbuka dengan lebar, kaki jangkung sang direktur melangkah dengan mantap memasuki ruangan keramatnya.

"Hey, berani sekali memberikan sebutan tungau untukku. Aku ini tangan kananmu yang paling hebat dan selalu memberikan taktik penuh kecerdikan."

"Hahah Shikamaru masih jauh lebih cerdik dari padamu, baka Arashi! Kalau bukan karena dia ingin melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya di luar negeri, aku tidak akan menggantikan posisinya denganmu seperti sekarang ini." Secangkir teh hangat yang sudah tersedia diatas mejanya, ia teguk dengan santai. Naruto menarik nafas dalam lalu mulai kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah, aku mengakuinya. Dia memang luar biasa. Oh ya, aku sudah mengerjakan backup laporan dari berbagai sektor. Sudah kubuat serinci mungkin, jadi kau yang super sibuk ini bisa dengan mudah mengerti."

"Sialan kau. Kau pikir aku selamban itu?" Naruto membuka laporan tersebut dengan seringai yang terlihat seolah-olah merendahkan sosok dihadapannya. Tapi Arasahi memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Hahaha sudahlah, tidak usah berpose seperti itu. Aku tahu pekerjaanku pasti sangat luar biasa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pertahankan kinerjamu."

Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Naruto mulai duduk pada kursi miliknya. Pria itu membuka laptopnya dengan agak tergesa. Ada perubahan pada mimik wajahnya. Arashi memperhatikan wajah atasan sekaligus teman lamanya tersebut dengan seksama. Ya, ada kelelahan yang sangat luar biasa disana.

Agak lama mereka terdiam di dalam ruangan yang tertata rapi tersebut. Namun begitu, Arashi bisa merasakan aura beban dari diri Naruto.

"Kau yang mengurus segala keperluan mereka?"

"Ya, begitulah." Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Dia menjawab lemah dan apa adanya.

"Termasuk membuatkan sarapan, menyiapkan bento, membacakan buku cerita dan-"

"Iya. Aku yang melakukannya." Helaan nafas sang direktur terdengar sangat jelas. Namun begitu, dia masih bisa memberikan senyuman khas miliknya. Pria itu hanya tidak ingin kalau Arashi sampai harus mengabsen seluruh pekerjaan tambahan yang harus dirinya lakukan lagi saat di rumah.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau mencari pengasuh saja untuk anak-anakmu?" Terdengar hati-hati, Arashi mencoba untuk mencari solusi untuk temannya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mau mencari pengasuh untuk mereka. Aku masih sanggup untuk melakukannya."

"Tapi banyak hal yang bisa terlantar kalau kau tidak bisa menghandle segalanya dengan baik. Bukan hanya pekerjaan, tapi juga anak-anakmu."

"Aku bisa! Lagipula, begitu menyenangkan bisa bersama dengan mereka. Aku mampu dan kutegaskan kalau aku mampu."

"Hey, ayolah. Kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka? Kau menitipkan keduanya ditempat penitipan sambil menunggu kepulanganmu bekerja? Kau yakin kalau mereka bisa tumbuh baik dengan cara seperti itu, hah? Buka matamu! Kau seperti merenggut kebebasan anak-anakmu sendiri!"

Naruto memijat dahinya pelan. Dia tahu ini salahnya. Hanya saja, dia bisa berbuat apalagi? Untuk saat ini, mungkin keputusan yang dirinya ambil adalah yang terbaik.

"Untuk sementara waktu aku akan tetap seperti ini. Saat malam datang, aku akan berikan fokus perhatianku untuk mereka, tidak untuk yang lain. Aku akan menemani mereka tumbuh."

"Akan lebih baik dan sempurna jika kalian yang menemani mereka untuk tumbuh, baka!"

*******つないだ手*******

"Kak, ayah lama sekali ya. Anak-anak yang lain sudah mulai pulang, tapi kita masih menunggu begini." Himawari mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan sang kakak yang sejak tadi asyik membaca komik disudut ruangan tempat mereka dititipkan.

Tangan mungil bak malaikat milik Himawari masih tetap bergerak-gerak lemah bersamaan dengan pensil warna dalam genggamannya. Tatapannya terlihat sangat sayu, walau begitu dia masih menunggu respon sang kakak untuk memecah kesunyian yang sejak tadi tercipta.

Hujannya nakal – itu yang gadis kecil itu pikirkan. Karena hujan, ayahnya jadi terhambat untuk menjemput mereka. Dan karena hujan pula, ayahnya jadi sangat kesusahan untuk melindungi mereka.

"Sudahlah Hima, tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi ayah pasti datang. Sudah kakak bilang jangan jadi anak cengengkan?" Bolt mulai melirik dengan agak sadis pada adiknya. Itu justru membuat Hima semakin merengek dan ingin menangis. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut semakin jelas.

"Sejak tadi kakak selalu bilang cengeng-cengeng terus sama Hima."

"Kalau tidak ingin dibilang cengeng, makanya jangan mengeluh terus. Tunggu saja sampai ayah datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Atau tidak, sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu untuk besok?" Pandangannya pada komik mulai mengendur dan beralih untuk menatap sang adik yang masih mewarnai gambar yang dibuatnya dengan lemah.

"Sudah selesai sejak tadi. Kakak sendiri?" Pensil warna miliknya ia susun dengan rapi di dalam kotak pensil panda miliknya. Gadis kecil itu mulai lelah dan mengantuk.

"Hahaha tentu saja belum selesai."

"Uh, dasar! Akan Hima adukan pada ayah."

"Hima, jangan menjadi adik yang menyebalkan ya."

"Biar saja."

"Kalau begitu, tidak akan kakak pinjamkan komik baru!"

"Hima akan minta dibelikan oleh ayah."

"Yeee~ coba saja! Tidak akan diizinkan."

"Curang, pasti boleh kok."

"Kalau begitu coba saja. Paling ayah hanya akan membelikan boneka, buku mewarnai, atau apalah yang sejenis itu. Ahhh, tidak keren sama sekali."

Himawari kembali menguap dan kali ini meletakkan pipinya diatas meja tempat ia mewarnai sebelumnya. Matanya sudah memerah saking tidak tahan menahan rasa kantuknya. Ucapan sang kakak yang panjang lebar lebih terdengar seperti dengungan lebah ditelinganya.

"Kalau ayah datang, tolong bangunkan Hima ya kak."

*******つないだ手*******

Kalau bukan karena hujan lebat yang tengah turun malam ini, mungkin Naruto akan ngebut lagi seperti tadi pagi. Hujan yang turun benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Selain menyebabkan jalanan licin, juga menyebabkan jarak pandangnya semakin mengecil.

Jam tangan yang bertengger kokoh di pergelangan tangannya, sejak tadi menjadi objek perhatian penuhnya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit dengan cepat lantaran takut terjadi sesuatu dengan anak-anaknya. Meeting besar yang diadakan di kantor membuatnya harus merelakan waktu yang seharusnya dirinya berikan untuk Bolt dan Himawari, menjadi terbagi untuk pekerjaan.

Dan sejujurnya, sejak tadi handphonenya juga sudah berbunyi terus menerus. Naruto yakini bahwa itu adalah panggilan dari pemilik tempat dimana Bolt dan Hima dititipkan.

Pria tersebut membunyikan klakson keras sebanyak dua kali sebagai pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah berada ditempat tersebut. Sudah pukul sembilan malam, jadi wajar saja kalau sang pemilik menggerutu tidak jelas. Kalau bukan karena kontrak dan perjanjian yang sudah mereka bicarakan sebelumnya, mungkin dia sudah meninggalkan Bolt dan Himawari. Tapi, apa iya sang pemilik sanggup melakukannya?

Naruto membiarkan mobilnya tetap pada keadaan hidup. Tak lupa mengambil dua buah payung, dirinya lantas bergegas secepat mungkin untuk menemui kedua anaknya.

Senyumannya terlihat kikuk saat melihat wanita paruh baya – namun tetap terlihat cantik – yang kini tengah melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Pandangannya penuh sarat akan aura siap mencekik.

"Ah, maafkan aku Tsunade-san. Tadi itu, ada meeting besar di kantor. Maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu."

"Dasar lalai! Yasudah, cepat lihat keadaan anak-anakmu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkan." Naruto membiarkan payungnya tetap pada keadaan terbuka. Suara hujan yang keras membuatnya harus berbicara lebih lantang agar terdengar.

Pria itu masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Bolt dan Himawari berada. Seketika bahunya melemah saat melihat keduanya tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang begitu menyedihkan di atas sebuah meja berbentuk bulat.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Bolt agar membaringkan Himawari di atas futon yang kusediakan. Tapi gadis kecilmu itu bersikeras tidak mau dan lebih memilih untuk tidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Alih-alih menyuruh Hima, ternyata si nakal jabrik ini juga keras kepala dan ingin tidur dengan posisi sama seperti yang Himawari lakukan." Tsunade menjelaskan sambil menatap sendu pada dua kakak beradik tersebut.

"Tidak apa, sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah melihat keadaan mereka. Maaf merepotkan."

"Ya. Apa kau akan membangunkan mereka berdua?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku hanya akan membangunkan Bolt saja. Aku akan menggendong Himawari sampai kedalam mobil."

"Kasihan, kelihatannya mereka sangat kelelahan."

Naruto memandang serba salah. Memang benar keduanya terlihat sangat lelah. Tapi kalau dia harus menggendong keduanya, mungkin agak susah ditambah dengan payung yang harus ia pegang nantinya. Tidak mungkin merepotkan Tsunade-san lagi untuk hal ini.

Belum sempat mencegah, Naruto lebih dulu mengguncang pelan bahu putra pertamanya sambil sesekali mengacak surai pirang Bolt dengan sayang. Mendengar perintah tersebut, secepat mungkin ia bangun dan lantas menatap ayahnya. Bolt mungkin tipikal anak yang agak nakal, tapi dia tidak susah diatur.

"Bolt, bangunlah sebentar. Ayah sudah datang. Ayo berjalan ke mobil, sementara ayah akan menggendong Hima kesana. Ayah sudah sediakan payung diluar." Pria itu sedikit memberikan tepukan sayang dikedua belah pipi putranya agar ia sadar sepenuhnya. Mendengar hal tersebut, Bolt hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh.

Pekerjaannya masih belum selesai. Dia masih harus menggendong si putri kecil. Pria itu mengarahkan lengannya sepelan mungki, lalu mulai merengkuh tubuh Himawari selembut yang ia bisa agar tidak membangunkan putri kecilnya. Dengan cekatan ia mengarahkan lengan kecil tersebut agar memeluk bahunya dengan sempurna sehingga Himawari bisa mendapat posisi tidur dipelukannya dengan nyaman.

Naruto memberikan senyuman kecil dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya sekali lagi sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kasih. Mereka lantas bergegas untuk menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu didepan sejak tadi.

*******つないだ手*******

Jalanan mulai sepi, tapi hujan masih belum reda. Naruto masih harus berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir dan sampai kerumah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Bolt yang duduk tepat disampingnya hanya diam saja dan tidak melanjutkan tidurnya yang tadi. Sementara Himawari, gadis kecil itu tertidur dengan pulas dibangku belakang.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja Bolt?" Naruto mencoba memberikan senyuman cerah kepada putranya, walau ia tahu bahwa senyumannya kali ini penuh dengan kebohongan.

"Kenapa ayah tidak mengizinkan kami pulang saja setelah selesai sekolah? Kami bosan disana." Kalimat tersebut menusuk telak hati sang ayah. Bukan karena ia tak mau, hanya saja takut terjadi sesuatu diperjalanan pulang mereka. Masih terlalu cepat untu melepaskan keduanya begitu saja.

"Tidak Bolt, terlalu berbahaya." Pandangannya menatap lurus pada jalanan yang basah.

"Aku bisa menjaga Hima, yah. Habisnya, ayah jugakan terlalu sibuk bekerja. Kalau kami harus menghabiskan waktu disana terus, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman." Bolt menyuarakan isi hatinya. Naruto hanya mampu memegang setir mobilnya erat-erat. Dia juga kacau.

"Ayah sudah terlalu bekerja keras untuk kami. Aku hanya takut ayah kelelahan." Suaranya mengecil, tapi Naruto masih bisa untuk mendengarnya. Masih seminggu memang, tapi semuanya terasa sangat kacau. Dan sepertinya, Bolt menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"Ah, apa kalian suka bento yang ayah siapkan tadi?" Sosok tersebut justru mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayah lupa kalau Hima tidak suka seledri ya? Ayah meletakkan begitu banyak seledri di telur gulung miliknya."

Naruto menepuk dahinya dengan penuh penyesalan. Dia lupa kalau putri cantiknya tidak suka dengan seledri.

"Tapi Hima tetap memakan bento buatan ayah. Ya, walau dia nyaris menangis keras tiap kali mengunyah makanannya." Ada ribuan bunga mekar menghangati rongga dadanya ketika anak-anaknya tumbuh menjadi sosok yang selalu menghargai orang lain. Dia senang karena wanita itu adalah Hinata. Sosok yang paling bijak dalam mendidik anak-anaknya. Naruto begitu bahagia mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

"Kalian benar-benar anak yang baik. Maafkan ayah ya, karena terlalu sibuk."

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya suara guyuran hujan dan suara angin yang terdengar. Namun begitu, masih ada begitu banyak hal yang mengganjal hati putra sulungnya, Bolt. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan ingin ia berikan. Hanya saja, ia takut akan menyakiti hati ayahnya.

"Yah, aku akan mengikuti turnamen sepak bola minggu depan-"

Ada jeda pada kalimatnya. Namun demikan, Naruto tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Semuanya mungkin akan ditemani oleh orang tua masing-masing karena ini adalah turnamen awal." Biru laut yang sama seperti milik sang ayah menatap keluar jendela. Ada genangan yang mulai menyinggahi permata miliknya.

"Kalau sempat, ayah akan datang. Tapi ayah akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk datang."

"Aku rindu Ibu, yah."

"Aku ingin Ibu yang datang."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yo minna-san, saya kembali. Kebetulan lagi dapat jatah libur 10 hari, lumayan buat ngerileksin hati, tubuh dan pikiran *apaancoba

Saya datang dengan fic abal bin gaje bin super acak awut dan blabla segala kekurangan, gomen. Gak tau ini fic inspirasinya dari mana, yang jelas ngalir gitu aja. Aneh, soalnya semakin dirancang semakin hilang semua gitu aja ide-idenya.

Oh ya, sebelumnya mau ngucapin selamat buat kita semua NHL karena akhirnya OTP kita menjadi kenyataan :") senengnya tuh disini *tunjukmata *tunjukjantung *tunjukakunyangisinyaNaruHinasemua :p gak sia-sia penantian dan doa kita selama ini. Sekali lagi selamat ya buat kita ya

Semoga saja saya masih tetap diberikan kekuatan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Ahahaha semoga, semoga dilanjut deh. Semoga aja.

Oke, itu aja pembukaan kali ini.

Salam kenal buat yang baru kenal ya... hehehe

-Lichan-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate **: T

**Genre** **:** Family, Hurt/comfort, Slice of Life, Romance

**Pairing** **:** Naruto & Hinata

**Warning** **: **Typo(s), Banyak kesalahan, Penuh kekurangan, Kamu bisa memilih untuk 'kembali' dari pada harus terjerumus pada lubang bernama kisah ini.

**Liekichi-Chan**

**Proudly Presents**

**つないだ手**

"Ayah, tolong beritahu tugas yang ini ya. Hima tidak mengerti."

"Coba tanya kepada kak Bolt dulu ya. Ayah sedang banyak pekerjaan."

"Kakak bilang dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu karena sangat kelelahan sehabis latihan yah."

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi tunggu sebentar ya. Setelah yang satu ini selesai."

"Apa Ayah akan lama?"

"Tidak, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi saja, putri kecil."

"Yah, Hima sudah mengantuk-"

"kalau begitu, apa Hima boleh menelepon Ibu dan bertanya jawabannya? Ibu pasti tahu jawabannya."

.

.

.

"Ayah, boleh ya? Hima telepon Ibu sekarang ya yah."

.

.

.

"Ayah?"

.

.

.

"Hima, bersabarlah! Ayah bilang ini hanya tinggal sebentar lagi! Kenapa tidak mengerti, hah?"

.

.

.

"Ma-Maaf yah."

**-Chapter 2-**

"Ya Tuhan, Hi-Hima, tolong maafkan Ayah." Naruto menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Bukan maksudnya membentak putri kecilnya dengan begitu keras. Hanya saja segalanya semakin bertambah kacau dan sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Himawari terlihat sangat terpukul dengan respon yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terisak kecil sambil mengarahkan lengannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tubuh mungil itu masih enggan bergerak keluar dari kamar sang Ayah.

Naruto mendekati Himawari dan lantas memeluknya perlahan. Usapan pada mahkota yang selaras dengan milik istrinya terus ia berikan untuk membuat Himawari kembali tenang. Sejak tadi yang bisa dirinya lakukan adalah terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

"Hima, tolong maafkan Ayah. Ayah tidak bermaksud begitu."

Gadis itu masih belum menjawab. Masih mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Ia sesenggukan hebat.

"Hey, putri kecil tidak boleh menangis. Nanti cantiknya akan hilang." Tangan hangatnya mencoba untuk menyingkirkan lengan mungil yang sejak tadi menutupi paras mungil Hima. Air mata Hima mengalir jelas – Naruto menghapusnya perlahan lalu kembali mencoba untuk menenangkan putrinya.

Sesenggukan yang keluar secara alami dari bibir mungil Himawari semakin menambah rasa sakit pada dada Naruto.

"Jangan mengangis lagi ya. Ayah minta maaf."

"A-apa Hima nakal yah?" Permata milik sang gadis kecil diselubungi dengan warna kemerahan. Himawari mencoba menatap ayahnya dengan intens.

"Tidak kok, anak Ayah tidak pernah nakal."

"Lalu kenapa Ayah sa-sangat marah, sa-sat Hima bilang ingin menelepon Ibu?"

**Nyuut**

Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Kenapa justru pertanyaan itu yang muncul dari bibir mungil putrinya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Ayah hanya-"

"ah, mana tugas yang Hima tidak mengerti? Ayo kita kerjakan bersama." Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa buku anaknya sudah berserakan dilantai.

"Hima janji tidak akan nakal lagi. Tapi Hima ingin ketemu Ibu."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Niatnya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi justru tidak berhasil sama sekali. Pandangan putrinya membuat ia semakin tersudut sekarang.

"Ibu sedang beristirahat. Kalau kita datang, mungkin bisa menghambat kesembuhannya."

"Tidak! Ibu pasti akan senang kalau kita datang." Gadis kecil itu sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya yang terdengar sengau sambil memberanikan diri untuk menatap pada biru laut milik ayahnya.

"Hima, tolong dengarkan ayah. Ayah mohon, jangan membuat Ibumu semakin bertambah cemas. Kita harus berikan waktu agar Ibu bisa beristirahat penuh."

"Tidak boleh menghubunginya?"

"Untuk saat ini, jangan dulu ya."

"Sampai kapan yah?"

Nafasnya menghela berat. Harus berapa banyak kebohongan yang harus dirinya buat lagi? Ini salahnya. Mutkak kesalahannya! Dan tidak seharusnya ia melibatkan anak-anak dalam hal ini.

"Sampai semuanya membaik."

**つないだ手**

Naruto menggerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Sebuah cafe sederhana yang sedang ia singgahi kali ini sebenarnya terasa sangat nyaman – hanya saja, hatinya yang selalu bergejolak tidak nyaman sampai-sampai ia terlihat seperti pria linglung. Sesekali ia akan mengusap wajanya kasar, lalu kembali memperhatikan jam tangan pada pergelangan kokoh miliknya.

Terasa seperti ada batu besar yang mengganjal rongga dadanya. Begitu penuh beban dan terasa sangat menyesakkan. Andai ia bisa menyudahi semua ini dengan cepat mungkin segala sesuatunya akan sangat membahagiakan dan dipenuhi dengan perasaan tidak sabar setiap kali menanti hari esok. Tapi ini, lagi-lagi kacau.

Kacau.

Sangat kacau.

Sudah jus gelas kedua yang ia pesan untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaganya. Tapi tetap saja, jus jeruk itu terasa hambar dan bahkan terkecap pahit dipangkal kerongkongan.

Tidak ada yang mampu meredam kebingungannya saat ini. Terlebih, seseorang yang membuat janji untuk bertemu hari ini tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadiran.

Oke, sekali lagi Naruto mencoba untuk mengerti. Dia adalah seorang dokter dan Naruto harus berpikir positif dengan semua kesibukan sebagai seorang dokter. Mungkin menunggu setengah jam lagi tak apa.

Jemarinya bermain di atas meja dengan tak sabar. Kakinya sudah bergerak semakin cepat dan hal tersebut sampai menyebabkan beberapa pandangan menatap bingung kearahnya. Bahkan suara berisik yang mulai ia ciptakan dari semua kegiatannya membuat beberapa orang menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa lama sekali." Kembali, jus jeruk yang hanya tinggal seperempat bagian itu menjadi pelampiasan.

"Ah..."

Pria tampan tersebut menarik nafas dalam saat melihat seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu sejak tadi kini berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri kearahnya. Terlihat sangat smart dan penuh dengan keberanian – tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Namun, tatapan itu terlihat sangat dingin.

Ditatap dengan tatapan sedingin itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan sebenarnya. Tapi, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali memberikan senyuman apa adanya. Sekalipun hanya respon kecil berupa anggukan yang bisa ia dapati, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Biru lautnya masih menatap penuh pertanyaan pada iris abu-abu rembulan dihadapannya. Yang ditatap masih sibuk mengatur posisi, membuka jas putih yang sejak tadi melingkupi tubuh mungilnya, sebelum akhirnya duduk diatas kursi yang tersedia. Jarak diantara mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja minimalis yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran bunga sederhana. Ekspresi sosok tersebut masih sama. Datar.

"Maaf harus menunggu lama. Aku harus memeriksa pasien baruku." Seperti ditusuk oleh jarum berkarat ketika abu-abu rembulan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kebencian. Naruto tahu pasti ada kemarahan disana. Batinnya berteriak ketakukan kalau-kalau wanita yang paling dirinya cintai nantinya akan menunjukkan tatapan seperti ini juga kepadanya.

"Ah, tidak apa Hanabi-chan. Mungkin aku yang datang terlalu cepat."

Gadis yang ia penggil Hanabi hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dia malas kalau harus berbicara terlalu banyak. Lebih tepatnya hanya ingin berbicara seperlunya saja.

Naruto bingung harus berbicara apa sekarang. Ini murni salah paham, namun keadaan seolah-olah tengah menyeretnya pada tudingan sebagai tersangka.

Pria itu ingin menjelaskan semunya tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sekarang keadaan menjadi semakin gelap. Dia masih belum diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara langsung. Mungkin nanti atau sebentar lagi.

Hanabi masih menunggu sampai Naruto buka suara lebih dahulu.

Air wajahnya berubah, kali ini ia menjadi serius walau beban dihatinya menumpuk semakin parah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

Bukannya menjawab langsung, Hyuuga Hanabi lebih memilih untuk memberikan seringai yang membuat Naruto harus mengepalkan tangan.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu keadaan kakakku?"

"Aku serius."

"Kau pikir aku sedang bermain-main sekarang? Kami sedang bermain-main? Kami sedang mempermainkanmu? Bukannya kau yang mempermainkan kami?" Sebenarnya gadis itu tak ingin begini. Hanya saja, terlalu menyesakkan kalau harus menahan segala kesal dihatinya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya pada Hinata. Kami bisa berbicara baik-baik. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kaulah yang membuat dinding pemisah di antara kami? Biar kami yang selesaikan masalah ini." Setiap kalimat yang meluncur penuh dengan penekanan. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat. Gigi miliknya sudah beradu begitu kuat.

"Kheh, terserah kau."

Walau mereka berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar pelan, hal itu tak mampu menyembunyikan penekanan ditiap kalimat yang mereka ucapkan. Keduanya beberapa kali menarik nafas dalam demi meredam emosi yang membuncah.

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Belum waktunya."

"Tapi anak-anakku membutuhkan Ibunya."

"Aku berikan kesempatan untuk Bolt dan Himawari bertemu. Tapi tidak denganmu."

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Jika Hanabi bukanlah adik dari istrinya, mungkin Naruto sudah melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Jujur dirinya sangat geram.

"Kau yang tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang dibutuhkan oleh istrimu! Jangan memaksaku untuk menjadi kurang ajar lebih dari ini padamu."

"Hah~" Pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dadanya turun naik dengan jelas. Dia masih berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri sementara Hanabi terlihat lebih bisa mengendalikan diri. Gadis bersurai panjang tersebut jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Tolonglah Hanabi, aku perlu tahu keadaan istriku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubunginya. Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku sangat tersiksa kalau harus begini terus. Terlebih Bolt dan Himawari, mereka mengeluh setiap hari. Mereka sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ibunya." Biru laut Naruto menyendu. Rasanya terlalu kejam kalau harus memisahkan mereka. Tapi Hanabi melakukan semua ini juga bukan tanpa dasar.

"Maafkan aku..."

Naruto menatap Hanabi dengan lemah. Dia tahu Hanabi mengerti perasaannya. Dia juga tahu bahwa Hanabi bukanlah gadis yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Gadis itu adalah Hyuuga – sama seperti istrinya. Keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi tata krama serta diajarkan untuk selalu menghargai orang lain.

Sikapnya yang tadi adalah benteng yang ia ciptakan untuk menggertak Naruto. Walau pada akhirnya dia juga runtuh dengan semua keadaan yang tengah terjadi pada keluarga kakaknya. Di satu sisi ia ingin percaya pada Naruto. Namun sisi lainnya memilih untuk lebih menuruti permintaan sang kakak.

"Tapi semua ini keinginan kak Hinata."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia belum ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang masih belum siap." Seluruh semangatnya serasa lepas tanpa sisa. Naruto merasa sangat lemas ketika mendengar keinginan sang istri.

"Kumohon Hanabi, kau harus memberikan waktu agar kami bisa berbicara berdua."

"Aku ingin, hanya saja kak Hinata belum siap. Terlebih, kondisinya masih belum stabil."

"Tapi dia baik-baik saja kan?" Naruto seperti tengah mengemis informasi demi mengetahui keadaan wanitanya. Tak apa, asal itu bisa melepas rasa rindunya walau hanya sedikit.

"Sudah agak mendingan."

.

.

.

"Kakak ingin bertemu dengan Bolt dan Himawari."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menemuinya. Aku akan mengantar Bolt dan Hima sementara setelahnya tolong biarkan-"

"Tidak! Hanya Bolt dan Himawari."

Dunianya menjadi mendung kembali. Rongga dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa hanya Bolt dan Himawari? Aku ini suaminya!"

"Maaf, tapi ini murni permintaan kakakku. Bukan karena aku ingin menjadi dinding pemisah diantara kalian."

"..."

"Tolong hargai keinginan kak Hinata."

Naruto benci mengakuinya. Tapi harus ia akui bahwa cahanya benar-benar meredup tanpa wanita itu.

"Kakak dirawat di rumah sakit pusat. Ruangannya ada dilantai lima, nomor 126."

Benar-benar gelap.

Bahkan kemampuan indra pendengarannya pun serasa melemah detik itu.

"Aku harus kembali kerumah sakit sekarang. Tolong bawa Bolt dan Himawari besok."

Semuanya lebih terdengar seperti desisan.

"Kenapa belum siap bertemu denganku?" Bibirnya bergumam tanpa henti. Tersenyum miris pun tidak ada artinya.

**つないだ手**

"Bolt, lain kali perhatikan arah yang benar saat akan mengoper bola. Kenapa kau menjadi tidak becus begitu?" Ucapan santai namun skakmat itu tertuju langsung untuknya. Namun entah kenapa Bolt hari ini sangat malas untuk memberi tanggapan.

Matanya memutar bosan. Ia lelah dan hal tersebut tergambar jelas dari nafasnya yang sejak tadi terdengar berat.

"Hey, kau tidak dengar ucapanku?" Jari telunjuknya mencoba untuk memperbaiki kaca mata merah yang bertengger di atas hidung mancung dengan kulit putih bak porselen yang menutupinya.

"Berisik. Oke, lain kali aku tidak akan salah oper lagi."

"Awas saja kalau kau ulangi."

"Dasar Sarada cerewet! Lagi pula aku hanya salah oper sebanyak tiga kali saja kan, bukannya sampai sepuluh kali." Ucap Bolt santai sambil mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya pada lapangan tempat mereka berlatih sepak bola hari ini.

"Kau ini! Pertandingan hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Kalau pelatih sampai tahu kau pasti akan kena hukum. Kalau berani tidak becus lagi, akan aku laporkan. Aku ini kepercayaan pelatih karena aku adalah pengamat yang baik." Seringai dibibir mungilnya terlihat ingin menjatuhkan Bolt. Tapi lagi-lagi bocah pirang tersebut tidak terlalu menggubrisnya dan malah lebih memilih untuk mencari sosok kecil yang tadi ngotot ingin melihatnya latihan.

"Hey Sarada, apa kau lihat Hima? Kenapa dia tidak ada?"

Sarada mulai meneliti pada lapangan bermain yang cukup luas tersebut. Dan benar saja, Himawari sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia masih berada disampingku. Bahkan dia mengeluh karena aku terus-terusan menyalahkanmu. Kelihatannya dia tidak suka ya kalau kakaknya yang baka ini disalahkan."

"Ah, kau ini! Aku akan pergi mencari Hima. Tolong katakan pada yang lain aku izin ya."

"H-Hei, jangan bertingkah sesukamu! Pertandingan hanya tinggal sebentar lagi!"

"Jaa~"

"Bolt!"

"Bolt! Kembali kataku!"

"Ah~ Bakaaa!"

**つないだ手**

Biru lautnya masih mengedar dengan cemas. Adiknya itu, hari ini benar-benar membuatnya gelisah karena takut kena marah Ayah. Bagaimana tidak? Pergi sesukanya, sendirian, dan parahnya tanpa memberitahunya. Padahal tadi dia berjanji tidak akan kemana-kemana dan akan menyaksikan dengan tertib. Karena itu Bolt mengizinkannya untuk melihat latihan yang ia dan teman-teman lakukan.

Tapi ternyata, Himawari ingkar kali ini.

Bolt hanya membiarkan keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Hari ini dia sangat lelah dengan porsi latihan. Ditambah harus mencari Himawari begini, sudah pasti sesampainya dirumah nanti dirinya bisa ambruk tertidur tanpa mengerjakan tugas dari Shino sensei.

"Hima~ kau dimana?"

Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Rasanya benar-benar sangat lelah.

"Hah, Himaaa~"

Langkah kakinya mulai terseret berat. Kecepatan larinya pun sudah mulai berkurang dari sebelumnya. Belum lagi dengan keringat yang terasa lengket di badan, sangat risih!

"Himaaa~"

Kali ini suaranya semakin lantang sampai-sampai pita suaranya serasa ingin lepas.

"Hima, aduuuh kau dimana? Nanti kakak bisa dimarahi Ayah!" Rambutnya ia acak dengan frustasi.

Bolt kembali berlari untuk mencari keberadaan adik kecilnya.

"Himaaa~"

"I-Iya kaak~"

Samar, tapi ia yakin itu suara milik adiknya. Telinganya menajam lebih dalam kemudian biru lautnya kembali berputar dengan lihai untuk menilik sekeliling. Ada sesosok kecil yang tengah berjongkok seperti sedang mengumpulkan sesuatu. Bolt yakin itu adalah adiknya walau tubuh itu terlihat sangat kecil karena jarak mereka yang masih lumayan jauh.

"Kakak, Hima disini." Tangan kecil diujung sana melambai girang sembari meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah dirinya.

"Hah, dasar si cengeng itu! Bertingkah sesukanya saja!"

Panas, namun angin berhembus kencang yang sedikit banyak bisa memberikan sejuk dan rasa lega dihatinya. Bolt berlari menghampiri adiknya dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa.

Himawari tersenyum polos tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun sementara Bolt sudah terengah sangat parah.

"Hahaha kakak mencari Hima?"

Giginya menggeram jelas dan tatapannya mengarah tajam pada sang adik. Pertanyaan polos semacam itu sangat membuatnya ingin berteriak penuh amarah.

"Dasar cengeng! Masih bertanya lagi! Kakak sudah hampir mati kelelahan karena mencarimu!"

"Hahaha maaf ya kak, tidak memberitahu kakak sebelumnya."

Senyuman Himawari benar-benar selembut senyuman Ibu. Dia sampai tidak tega kalau harus memarahi adiknya lebih dari ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kakak tidak lihat? Tentu saja mengumpulkan ini." Senyumannya mengembang semakin sempurna sambil memamerkan sesuatu yang berada di tangan kecil miliknya.

"Bunga?" Alis Bolt menukik dengan tajam.

"Ehem."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk Ibu."

"Tapi tidak baik mengambil bunga tanpa permisi begitu! Akan kakak beritahu Ayah nanti."

"Hima sudah permisi dengan paman yang merawat semua bunga ini. Paman bilang Hima boleh mengambilnya sesuka hati."

Bolt kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Tapi bunga-bunga tersebut tampak basah, bukti bahwa penyiraman baru saja selesai dilakukan. Mungkin paman yang Hima maksud sudah pulang.

"Hima tidak sedang berbohongkan?"

"Kakak, apa Ibu dan Ayah pernah mengajarkan kita untuk menjadi pembohong?"

Bolt tertegun mendengar ucapan adiknya. Memang benar, orang tuanya tidak pernah mendidik mereka menjadi bibit monster kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Nah, kalau begitu Hima sedang tidak berbohong."

Himawari mendekat kearah kakaknya lalu mulai menarik sebelah lengan bebas Bolt untuk dirinya kaitkan dengan miliknya. Mereka harus kembali ketempat Bibi Tsunade secepat mungkin.

Sang kakak mengikuti langkah kecil Hima. Adik cengengnya tersenyum penuh kebahagian hari ini. Dia sangat takut kalau sampai senyuman ceria tersebut menghilang karena ulahnya.

"Hima, Ayah kan sudah bilang kalau Ibu sedang beristirahat. Kita masih belum boleh mengunjungi Ibu. Ja-Jadi, kakak rasa bunganya akan sangat kasihan. Mungkin lain kali saja." Bolt berbicara dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia takut adiknya kecewa.

"Hihihi tidak, kak. Kakak tenang saja. Hari ini kita akan menjenguk Ibu dirumah sakit."

Langkah Bolt berhenti seketika. Dia ingin percaya, hanya saja ada keraguan dihatinya. Lebih tepat, dirinya hanya takut bahwa itu adalah sebuah harapan kosong.

Himawari memiringkan kepalanya. Bolt masih menundukkan wajah, tapi tangannya yang bebas sudah mengepal erat.

"Kalau kakak tidak percaya, ayo saja kita buktikan. Sebentar lagi Ayah pasti akan menjemput kita."

Ini masih sore. Biasanya Ayah akan menjemput mereka ketika malam datang. Rasanya terlalu tidak mungkin.

"Tadi siang sebelum kakak berangkat latihan, Hima dengar Bibi Tsunade menerima telepon dari Ayah. Ayah bilang kita akan menjenguk Ibu sore ini."

**Wussshhh~**

Bibirnya melengkung sempurna.

Anginnya terlalu menyejukkan.

Sampai-sampai Bolt merasa bahwa pandangannya mengabur.

Sangat senang.

**つないだ手**

"Yeeey~ akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Ibu. Ayah, Hima sangat senang hahaha~" Himawari berteriak keras didalam mobil. Suara lucu miliknya memang selalu saja bisa membuat sang Ayah tersenyum tulus.

"Iya Yah, aku juga. Akhirnya~ hahahah." Bahkan Bolt yang biasanya terlihat cuek, lepas kendali kalau segala sesuatunya sudah tentang Ibu. Tidak ada yang bisa lelaki kecil itu sembunyikan dari Ibu yang paling dirinya sayangi tersebut.

Lagi, Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman pada kedua buah cintanya. Kali ini Bolt sedang tidak ingin duduk di depan menemaninya. Ia lebih memilih duduk di belakang bersama Himawari sambil merancang apa-apa saja yang perlu mereka ceritakan ke Ibu, atau hal hal lain yang membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak antara senang, rindu dan sedih karena akhirnya bisa melihat Ibu.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini Hinata memanglah figur yang paling dekat dengan mereka. Ketika mereka harus kehilangan kasih sayang tersebut walau hanya sesaat, rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Naruto kembali menguatkan hatinya. Konsentrasinya pecah, tapi tidak mungkin dia menunjukkan wajah sedihnya sementara sang anak tengah bersorak ria menanti hari ini. Kepalannya pada alat kemudi semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hatinya mendenyut nyeri.

'**Aku berikan kesempatan untuk Bolt dan Himawari bertemu. Tapi tidak denganmu.'**

Sial! Ucapan Hanabi menggema jelas ditelinganya.

'**Kau yang tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang dibutuhkan oleh istrimu!'**

Bahkan untuk bernafas pun terasa sangat berat.

'**Aku ingin, hanya saja kak Hinata belum siap. Terlebih, kondisinya masih belum stabil.'**

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada alat kemudi untuk sesaat. Masih lampu merah. Setidaknya ia harus bisa mengontrol perasaannya walau biru lautnya sudah terasa sangat panas.

'**Tidak! Hanya Bolt dan Himawari.'**

**Tiiiittt**

**Tiiittt**

**Tiiittt**

"Ayah, lampunya sudah hijau."

"Ah, hah? I-iya, maafkan Ayah."

**つないだ手**

Tiap detik terasa sangat membunuh. Naruto sangat benci dengan perasaan yang semacam ini. Tapi walau begitu, akan sangat tidak berperasaan jika ia melarang anak-anaknya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata.

Mereka sangat bahagia.

Tapi ia sebaliknya.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Belum siap ya? Kheh~" Naruto menyeringai dengan gejolak di dada yang sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"Apa Ayah mengatakan sesuatu?" Bolt menatap cemas kearah sang Ayah. Yang ditatap justru menunjukkan senyuman lebar sambil mengacak rambut pirang yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Kau pasti salah dengar Bolt. Ayah tidak mengatakan apapun. Hahaha~ Itu efek karena kau sangat ingin bertemu Ibu kan?"

"Hehehe iya yah."

Bolt menggaruk lehernya pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa kikuknya.

"Ayah, tekan tombol yang mana? Kita akan kelantai berapa? Biar Hima yang akan tekan."

Mereka baru saja menaiki lift. Himawari memang sangat senang dengan momen seperti ini.

"Tekan yang angka 5, Hima." Naruto tersenyum lembut, lalu memperhatikan seksama pada bunga yang ada digenggaman putri kecilnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Hima sudah menyiapkan segalanya dengan sangat rapi.

"Ayah, Hima tidak akan sampai mencapai tombol 5 nya." Bolt lagi-lagi menyindir sang Ayah.

"Ah, iya juga. Kalau begitu ayo Ayah gendong agar Hima bisa menekan tombol 5 nya."

**Click**

"Terimakasih Ayah~"

Senyuman Himawari bisa menenangkan sedikit luka dihatinya. Tapi tetap saja.

Sangat menyakitkan.

Langkah semangat anak-anaknya seperti tengah menghakiminya sebagai terdakwa mati. Kegirangan bahkan tawa yang mereka lakukan justru membuat dadanya bergejolak semakin parah.

Ia juga ingin bertemu.

Hinatanya.

Hinata mereka.

Bau rumah sakit yang sangat menyengat menambah daftar kebenciannya akan kenangan tentang rumah sakit.

Anak-anaknya diperbolehkan untuk masuk, sementara dirinya hanya boleh menunggu diluar. Lantas alasan macam apa yang bisa ia lontarkan kepada Bolt dan Himawari? Naruto masih berperang dengan batinnya.

"Tadi kata Ayah ruangan 127. Ah, yang itu~" Suara Himawari kali ini benar-benar menjadi mesin pembunuh nomor satu untuk dirinya.

Naruto memejamkan erat matanya. Kabur dimatanya semakin bertambah parah. Nafas miliknya juga semakin tersengal berat.

"Ibuuu~"

**BRAAAK**

Himawari mendobrak masuk pintu rumah sakit tanpa menghiraukan tatapan yang mulai mengarah tajam kearah mereka. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menunduk dalam sebagai permintaan maaf. Putri kecilnya belum mengerti tentang hal ini. Awalnya Bolt ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan adiknya, tapi melihat orang-orang disekeliling yang mulai bertingkah aneh, sosok itu lantas mengurungkan niatnya.

Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan dihatinya.

Langkah kaki mereka yang awalnya menggema bersama kini pun harus berhenti bersama. Naruto menatap sendu pada pintu ruangan dimana Hinata dirawat. Suara Himawari yang tertawa lepas dari dalam sana semakin membuat hatinya teriris perih.

Sementara itu Bolt hendak membuka pintu ruangan dengan tak sabaran. Sebelah tangannya menarik lengan sang Ayah untuk segera masuk bersamanya.

"Ayo yah, kita masuk."

Bolt tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar. Sang Ayah membalas senyuman miliknya, hanya saja kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Sebuah isyarat yang sangat mengejutkan sebenarnya. Naruto sangat pasrah dengan keadaan. Ia tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk saat ini. Jika mengikuti egonya, mungkin dirinya pun sudah melakukan seperti yang Himawari lakukan tadi.

Hanya saja, dia lemah kali ini. Tidak boleh! Dia tidak mendapatkan izin apapun. Ia tak berhak. Dirinya asing. Seperti dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Pria itu merasa sengau pada suaranya. Rasa sakitnya membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna. Tapi lagi, dia masih harus mempertahankan topeng bahagia di hadapan putra sulungnya. Apakah Bolt sadar dengan perubahannya, pun ia tak tahu. Rasa sakitnya masih harus ia tahankan seorang diri. Bolt masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi orang yang bisa ia bagi rasa sakit seperti ini. Putranya harus menerima kebahagiaan, bukan kesakitan.

Dia akan kesepian setelah ini.

Dia hanya akan menjadi pendengar yang baik setelah ini.

Dia akan sendirian.

Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi.

"Masuklah lebih dulu Bolt." Suara itu lemah. Sebenarnya, seperti ada makna tersirat yang menyatakan bahwa bisakah tinggal lebih lama disini bersama Ayah? Sebentar lagi saja.

"Eh? Ayah tidak masuk?" Senyuman Bolt sedikit mengendur.

"Ayah akan menyusul nanti. Ada yang ingin Ayah beli lebih dulu dikantin rumah sakit."

"Apa Ayah belum makan?"

"Sudah kok. Masuklah, Ibu sudah menunggu."

Demi apapun sebenarnya Naruto ingin agar seseorang memaksanya, memerintahnya, bahkan menyeretnya untuk masuk keruangan itu juga. Menghancurkan dinding tinggi yang ada di antara ia dan istrinya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak sanggup berbuat apapun.

"Baiklah yah."

Kemudian genggaman itu terlepas dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Pintu tertutup sempurna.

Bahkan untuk mengintip sedikit saja pun ia tak berhak.

Kepalanya menyandar pada dinding putih. Di dalam sana, keluarga kecilnya tengah berbagi tawa dan Naruto hanya bisa menjadi pendengar dalam diam yang ia ciptakan.

Suara Himawari, kemudian suara Bolt, lalu suara lembut Hinata- Istrinya. Suasana yang sangat lelaki itu rindukan. Samar, namun telinganya mampu menyaring dengan sangat tajam.

Bahkan rasa panas dimatanya tidak menghilang sama sekali. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin dan mati rasa. Terlebih, sesuatu yang sangat tidak mengenakkan memenuhi seluruh perasaannya. Naruto menjerit tertahan. Ia juga ingin berada diantara mereka.

Keluarganya.

"Ibu, lihat kak Bolt selalu saja bilang kalau Hima cengeng."

"Memang Hima cengeng kok."

"Ibuuu~"

"Nah, itu lihat. Merengek setiap hari begitu."

Lalu, tawa kemudian pecah.

Naruto tersenyum miris mendengar percakapan dari dalam sana. Walau begitu, dirinya tak ingin melewatkan momen seperti ini. Walau hanya bisa mendengar suaranya, mungkin tak apa.

Sesuatu hangat sudah berada di sudut matanya. Hanya saja, ia melarang keras cairan itu menetes dari sana.

"Haha Bolt, berhenti menggoda Hima begitu."

Itu dia, suara milik Hinata.

"Hima curang, selalu saja mencuri perhatian Ibu~ dasar cengeng!"

"Habisnya kakak siiih~"

Yang perlu dirinya lakukan saat ini adalah berdamai dengan hatinya sambil berharap semuanya akan segera membaik.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

Alohaa minna-saaaan~gomen telat super ngeupdate chapter 2 nya ya. Hahaha soalnya saya dilanda penyakit malas akut stadium dewi! Wkwkwk padahal dapat jatah liburan 3 minggu (target update 2 chapter) eh gak taunyaaa... meleset semua sampe2 jatah libur tinggal beberapa hari lagi karena senin depan udah masuuuk kuliah lagi! Hahaha Gomeeen minna-san.

Maaf kalau ceritanya buat sakit mata ya. Jelek, abal, dan blabla. Sebelumnya sudah di warning. Fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Wkwkwk

Dan maaf lagi karena gak bisa balas reviewnya satu persatu. Tapi saya sangat menyayangi kalian semua :3 terimakasih banyak untuk masukan dan semangatnya :D Arigatou yang udah sempatin buat baca, review, ngefollow, bahkan nge fav kan fic ini. Lafyuuu~

**Special Thanks to:**

**Amanojaku Miyanoshita**, S, **Guest**, RizkyAdityaK, **enischan**, OneeKyuuChan, **utsukushi hana-chan**, Cicikun, **Zero Kiryuu 1**, hinata hiyuga34, **anna fitry**, Hyuugazan, **engel beitrage**, Tragger, **talithabalqis**, Radar Neptunus, **Sasshi Ken**, Akira, **durarawr**, Anonymously, **misorai**, Dksfgxo**, ****Zombie-NHL**, Sabaku no Gaa-chan, **Ore no Hana**.

Arashi yang dimaksud di Chapter 1 adalah Fuuma Arashi ya Minna-san

Oke, saya akan hilang sesaat lagi.

Heheheh

Arigatou~

Lichan

02.33/14022015


End file.
